Transition
by arizonarieder
Summary: Have you ever noticed how goody-goody the Clique girls are? What if a rebel NJ girl with no fear invaded their school and changed everything- maybe even for the better? R&R. Rated teen for drug, sex, and alcohol references.


I gasped aloud the second I entered OCD. The school was more impressive than any other public place I'd ever been in. The halls were carpeted, for Christ's sakes. I breathed heavily and was struck with the sense of being out of place. I looked wrong and everyone was staring at me. They were dressed in outfits that had walked off the pages of Vogue and into the school.

I hooked my bag farther up on my shoulder and headed into a door on my right marked "Office."

"Hi," I approached the buttery blonde secretary at an oak desk that probably cost more than my whole entire old school combined. "I'm new here and I don't really know what I'm doing." I smiled, working my charm that I had perfected over the years. It had made me look innocent in the eyes of parents, counselors, and authority figures.

But much to my surprise, she narrowed her eyes and glared at me. She did an extremely obvious once-over and narrowed her eyes even more. I looked down to check I had pants on. I did, and they were my favorite pair, white and ripped up. I had a black zip-up hoodie on with a white tank top underneath, and just the right amount of zebra patterned bra showing. A perfect outfit, and it matched well with my Chanel bag I got at the street fair for fifteen bucks. It was expensive, but worth it.

"Let me get your schedule," The secretary type-slammed some things into her high tech computer. A look of surprise came over her face. "Oh, you're the new student," she cleared her throat and pointed to a door. "Ms. Burns wants to see you."

"Kay," I said, perplexed, and headed into the door. I paused, my hand on the cool handle, and closed my eyes. I could hear Heather's voice in my head.

"_Tay, we are so fucked up. You need to do that charm thing you do._"

"Sure thing, Heather," I said, a pang of homesickness stabbing my gut. I turned the knob and turned on a smile.

"You must be Ms. Burns!" I said, trying not to cringe at the eerily bird-looking woman who was seated at another gorgeous desk. God, these people were loaded. I shook her bony hand. "I'm Taylor!"

"And I know," she didn't meet my eyes. "Sit."

"Well, don't mind if I do," I giggled and sat in a plushy leather chair. Not pleather. Real leather!

"Taylor…," Ms. Burns opened a file. "We need to discuss some options for you."

"Uh, options?" I set my purse on the floor. "For what, Ms. Burns?"

"Well, with your current… situation, we here at OCD think it would be for the best if you looked into some therapeutic classes."

"You have therapy as a class?" How rich were these kids?! "No offense, Ms. Burns, but I'm mentally stable, that I assure you."

"Well, alright," she shuffled her papers. "And one more thing."

"Mhm?"

"We need you to fill out these forms. Return them to the office tomorrow, please. Here's your schedule."

I stuffed everything to the bottom of my purse. "Thanks so much for making me feel welcome here."

"Well, it's good to have such a nice fresh face." Ms. Burns smiled at me and I internally threw up a little.

"I try."

I was walking down the (carpeted!) hall when I saw a group of girls staring at me like I had three hundred heads. There was an obvious leader in the group, who stood in the center of the circle. They were all dressed in expensive, but ugly clothes. They were applying lip gloss in compacts when I passed.

"Hey, girls, take a picture, I think it'll last longer," I laughed and flipped my long black hair as I passed.

The leader snapped her head toward me. She stepped from the circle and glared at me. She was pretty, but nothing special. She twirled the corny purple streak in her caramel hair. "Excuse me?" She whined.

"I was trying to make a joke, but I guess you don't get it. Maybe I'll have someone come in and try to explain it." I smirked and stared in her eyes, daring her to take me on.

Her mouth dropped, and it was obvious no one at this school had the balls to face her. "I should have someone come in and arrest you for that outfit." She grinned like she had just said the cleverest thing in the world. The girls in her pack whispered excitedly.

"Oh yeah?" I smoothed my zip up. "What's wrong with it?"

"I can see your bra," She got a round of high fives for that. I stared blankly at her.

"So?"

The pack let out a quiet gasp. They had obviously never encountered a true New Jersian. I decided to play it up a bit, just for show.

"You can see it because that way, it's easier to get my dime out the second I get out of this hell hole."

The girl laughed. "You carry change in your bra? How poor are you?"

I practically shit myself laughing. "Wow, your more innocent than I thought. A dime bag of pot, idiot. You know, marijuana?"

The girls all gasped, loudly.

The leader looked shocked.

"What's wrong? Never seen pot? I would take it out and show you, but I would get busted… again. I would take the Newport's I have out of my purse and show them to you, but then that might be peer pressure. But you know what?" I pulled out a Trojan. "Have this." I pressed it into her palm. "You're probably still a virgin, and I want you to be prepared when you have sex for the first time. Whenever that is. Have you ever even touched a dick?" I laughed and waved to the pack. "You girls, too. Safe sex is good sex!" I smiled and strutted toward my first class of the day.

I ended up in an art class where we were painting still lives. Awesome! If there was one thing I was good at, it was art. I was getting settled into my stool and was just about to dip my brush into the blue when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I turned around to find a sweet, but too innocent looking blonde girl staring at me. Her eyes were glued to my piercings, not to my pupils.

"Uh, Massie wanted you to know, that, um…"

"Who's Massie?" I put down my brush and turned so I was completely facing her.

I felt her shy away the tiniest bit. "The girl that you fought this morning…"

I laughed out loud. "You call that a fight? Hun, you don't want to see me fight."

"Well," she made some strokes on her canvas. "She wants you to know that you're dead to her, and therefore dead to everyone else."

"Thanks, but next time she's going to try to be all big, tell her saying stuff to people's faces and not playing telephone is a good first step."

That shut the girl up, and I went back to my painting.

When I got to lunch, I saw the same girls staring at me. I had no where else to sit, so I pulled a chair to their table in the center of the cafeteria.

"If you girls are going to keep on staring, might as well get a close-up," I slumped in my chair. "Where are the guys?"

"OCD is girls-only," The dirty blonde at the end of the table said.

"Oh my god," I groaned. "No wonder you're all so virginal. I'm never going to get laid here."

Massie cleared her throat.

"So anyway," I pulled a Slim Jim out of my bag. "Who are all of you?"

"I'm Claire," the blonde from art waved. "I used to be new too."

"Kristen," the athletic looking dirty blonde smiled.

"I'm Dylan," said the most gorgeous one of all of them. She had fiery red hair to die for and curves to kill for.

"And you two?"

The sultry Spanish girl clenched her jaw. "Alicia."

"And I know Mass! My best bud!"

She glared.

I laughed. "Oh gosh, I'm mad souped to go home. I need a black, man."

"Um, there are some over there," Dylan pointed to the African-American club meeting.

I laughed and didn't bother explaining. "How are the guys in this town?"

Massie piped up. "Mostly taken," She stabbed her salad.

I ripped a piece of Slim Jim into my mouth. "No problem," I said. "Or at least, it never was before."

"Uh, we never got your name," Claire quickly changed the subject after seeing the hate boil in Massie's eyes.

"Taylor No-Last-Name," I threw my wrapper on the floor.

"You have to have a last name," Kristen popped an apple slice in her mouth.

"No, I don't," I said, closing the topic. "Everyone is still staring at me. You guys are freaks. Hold up, let me introduce myself."

I stood up on my chair as the girls all gawked up at me. "HELLO OCD!" I yelled at the group of girls. "I'M TAYLOR AND I'M NEW! I'M FROM NEW JERSEY TOO! SO NOW THAT YOU KNO-"

I was pulled down by Claire. "What are you doing?" her blue eyes widened.

"Letting it be known," I said grabbing my purse, "That if anyone wants to mess with me, they better think twice." I flipped my hair. "Do you guys have smoke detectors in your bathrooms?"

"Uh, I don't think so."

"Good. I'm going to help myself to a cigarette. Join me if you want."

I strutted right out of the lunchroom, leaving five stunned girls in my wake.


End file.
